


【吴黄】捉妖

by NothingSartre



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSartre/pseuds/NothingSartre
Summary: 道士黄×妖精吴
Kudos: 2





	【吴黄】捉妖

高楼不断的向上攀升，在一座座力图插入云霄的摩天大厦里，人们无需得道也有了手可摘星辰的错觉。被无限挤压的不只是人们的生存空间，飞鸟都在灰色森林中感到窒息。  
资本与科技浇灌出如今的香港，这座摩登都市的繁华总是直接的砸进每一位访客眼中，她不再需要睡眠，彻夜璀璨的霓虹灯逼的黑暗都快要无处遁形。但同样是这里，人们相信石狮会化成杀人的精怪，碑下镇压的是不怀好意的恶鬼，人们请符悬剑看风水，拜佛求神问菩萨。  
黄道长压根儿不信这一套。他是正儿八经有师承受过箓的，如今同辈的道士里，他画的符是最好看的，一撇一捺分毫不差，斋醮科仪更是一板一眼做的有模有样。用他自己的话来说，那是因为“艺术天赋是压不住的”。  
黄道长入这行，实在阴差阳错，当他对仍是个对未来充满憧憬的后生仔时，就有人告诉他，他的前路其实早已写在了他老祖宗的“承负”里。“老祖宗”？当时的他就已经意识到哪里不对，在他印象英国好像不归三清管，那是牛顿的地盘。无奈家里人听入了迷，确信这孩子将来会际遇不凡，“甘露不润无根之草，道不渡无缘之人。你有这师缘！”从此，他稀里糊涂的在香港这螺蛳壳大小的地方里做起了道场。  
本以为戏剧艺术才是最终归宿的黄道长在他激情澎湃的青少年时光中，从没想过自己有一天居然要靠这门手艺吃饭。日益严重的阶级固化使他并没有成为一个受过精英教育的高端道士，而半路出家的创作人想找到一份稳定的差事糊口都是难事。更不要提这座城里的创作环境，任你是莎士比亚来了也得改行写武侠小说。当他捧着被拒了八次的稿收拾自己破碎的心情时，意识到走点儿“歪门邪道”也许才能供养他和他的戏剧梦，而在这里，最“大行其道”的“歪门邪道”，正是他另一项拿得出手的技能。  
大概是祖师爷庇佑，或者他压根儿不认识的外国祖宗真的在老君面前露过脸，黄道长的道士生涯出奇的顺遂。说来也不算招摇撞骗，不做法不解梦，不养小鬼不害人，他只画符解梦，那可是正经的道学。虽则他自己不太信，但城里愿意为他破财的人实在不是少数。  
这天，收工回家的黄道长照例在楼下喂完流浪猫，哼着小曲打算上楼睡觉，却在电梯间被隔壁邻居一把拦住。便是潜心修道之人也免不了有些人情往来，他们做了好几年邻居，平日里见面也会友善的点点头。邻居家的女主人一见他，差点哭了出来，语无伦次的说自己家进了鬼，家里的孩子每天都说有个叔叔陪他玩儿，说的绘声绘色，他们实在是有些发怵，想请他去看看到底有没有事儿。  
“不就是Imaginary friend？只要认知发展顺利，十二岁左右就会消失的。”黄道长忍了忍，没把这话说出口。  
帮他们看看做个法，也是给他们一种积极的心理暗示，默念着“仙道贵生，无量度人”，他决定去一趟邻居家。  
带足装备，清完场地，黄道长按部就班地做起了道场。当他念完最后一句转过身的时候，三清铃疯狂的乱响，场地中间多了个男人出来。身材高挑，四肢纤长，眼睛亮的烫人。  
“我屌你……”黄道长一惊，下意识的骂了出来。假的假的是眼睛业障太重，他还没安慰完自己，就听到对方开口了。  
“免贵姓吴。”男人歪了歪头。  
“你哋仲有姓氏啊？”  
“叫Francis就得。”  
“英文名来嘅？！”  
男人没理他，兀自优雅的在场地里转来转去，行走间却丝毫没有脚步声，三清铃随着他的靠近也抖的越来越狂野。“真系妖啊……”黄道长几十年来辛辛苦苦构建世界观崩塌了。  
自称姓吴的这位先生摸摸符咒抖抖拂尘，动作敏捷而轻柔，伸手打翻了桌上的甘露碗，还不怕死的舔了舔铜钱剑，随后走到黄道长面前，郑重其事地摇摇头，说：“唔得嘅。”黄道长发现自己几十年来辛辛苦苦坚持不信这一套是对的。  
不过这一套如果不对，面前这位又怎么解释？难道自己学的是假的？不过没时间思考这些了，满头雾水的道士用颤抖的声音毫无说服力的恐吓道：“你快点走啊！唔好再缠住呢家人，否则休怪我动粗。”  
妖怪吴先生觉得这人是不是脑子不好使，一个江湖骗子居然还敢威胁他，他歪了歪头，用怜悯的目光注视了一会儿全身冷汗的道长。  
道长眨眼的频率明显增加，被直勾勾的眼神盯得有些发怵，接着他看到面前的男人笑了，露出两颗尖尖的牙。“我俾你三日时间，时间一到，我就不陪你玩喇。”吴先生说完话一转身，便凭空消失了，黄道长只来得及看到他身后不止一条尾巴都高高地翘着。  
“丢，还真系际遇不凡。”

黄道长只能告诉邻居他还需要点时间，就赶紧跑回了家。他坐在沙发上骂了二十分钟脏话，起身翻出了师父传下来的所有压箱底的宝物，连夜看了八部林正英的僵尸片。  
“好像不是僵尸……”第二天清早，黄道长突然想到。  
在祖传法器的加持下，这晚黄道长终于看到了不一样的吴先生——他居然坐在地板上玩儿起了法绳。  
“你这些嘢冇乜鬼用啊，你系乜心唔诚啊？”吴先生举着镇坛木问他，洁白的尖牙露出来，笑得阴森：“警告你，冇时间喇。”  
黄道长感觉自己被深深地羞辱了，他自暴自弃地坐在地上，问道：“你点解要纠缠呢家嘅仔呢？”  
“佢自己要同我玩啊，自己送上门来嘅玩具，我点能拒绝呢？”吴先生盯着自己的手，自言自语地说什么“该磨了”。  
这话听得黄道长冷汗又流了下来，搞不定这个妖，自己的名声全丢了不要紧，细佬仔的性命要紧啊。“我警告你唔许伤害佢！”黄道长跳起来大吼，东西也不收转身就走，连夜找了全港最具盛名的捉鬼道士。  
吴先生坐在原地楞了一会儿，心想这人虽然脑子不好使还没真本事，心肠倒是挺好。

第三天晚上，是最后的机会。带着帮手的黄道长气势汹汹来到邻居家。这夜两位道长都显得有些紧张，摆阵做法，忙得满头是汗。  
二人瞪大眼睛守了一夜，铃未响，剑未动，整晚风平浪静。  
“我话过系同‘你’玩啦，作弊算你输咯。”在撑不住快睡着之前，黄道长听到了那个声音。  
“顺带一提，你又搵咗个生意人，唔系手艺人。”  
话音刚落，天色放亮，第一束天光照亮了黄道长的脸。  
看着身旁的资深道士信誓旦旦地向邻居保证妖已经除掉，他心中仍是惴惴不安。既然自己输了，那难免邻居家小孩会出事，黄道长主动提出在邻居家借宿几日，以防万一。  
爱子心切的主人家自然满口答应，可是一连数日，屋内什么怪事都没发生，反倒是那孩子一脸不高兴，说叔叔都不来陪他玩。原来吴先生说的“不玩儿了”，还真就是“不玩儿了”，说的“陪孩子玩儿”，也只是“陪孩子玩儿”。黄道长暗自庆幸，碰到了个闲着没事儿献爱心的。  
时间一久，连邻居家小孩儿都忘了这件事儿。  
黄道长烧掉了道袍，把法器都压进了箱底。  
也许道法是真的，纵使他从来不骗不抢不害人，也不想再做这心不诚的生意人。他不信鬼神时做道士，见过鬼神后却不敢冒犯了。  
虽然生活拮据了起来，他依然照例唯着流浪猫，看到猫优雅的舔着爪子，他突然想到了同样优雅的吴先生。  
有名有姓居然还给自己取了英文名，前任道长回想起来还是啧啧称奇：“Francis 吴？”  
正埋头梳理毛发的小黑猫突然抬头：  
“叫我做乜？”


End file.
